<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>They Didn't Love Me by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552180">They Didn't Love Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lunar Chronicles one-shots and short stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:08:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cress wants to meet Thorne's parents. Thorne does not want Cress to meet his parents. Cress ends up winning since this man cannot say no to her, and this is what ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crescent Moon "Cress" Darnel/Carswell Thorne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lunar Chronicles one-shots and short stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>They Didn't Love Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just so it's clear, I'm using all canon, including wires and nerve, except for the age gap bc that is controversial, so cress is nineteen in this one, and thorne is 21. Also, I cannot for the life of me remember his mom's name so I'm just using Karen bc his mom seems like a Karen sorry.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Please?"<br/>"No"<br/>"Why not? Iko got to meet them!"<br/>Thorne sighed. Cress kept going on and on about meeting his parents, and that was the one part of his life he would rather forget. He was fine with keeping prison time, dying of thirst in the desert, even stabbing his girlfriend in the stomach in his memory, as long as he could eliminate his parents from his entire childhood. <br/>"Because," he said, "They hate me, and I hate them. We have no interest in seeing each other. Plus, Iko saw them when I had no choice in the matter."<br/>Cress gave him a skeptical look. "They don't hate you, they're you're parents."<br/>Thorne snorted. "Really? They are? Wow, we should probably remind them so that they can reminisce about how terrible of a child I was. Why was I like that, again? Oh yeah- because my parents never actually did any parenting."<br/>Cress got up from her chair and dragged it around the table so it was next to his. She sat down and snuggled into his side.<br/>"You know, my parents gave me up to be killed when I was a newborn," she argued, "And I would let you meet them if they were alive."<br/>Dammit. Thorne hated when Cress made a good point like that. Then he had to give into her. Not to mention, she was making him feel guilty since her own parents were dead...<br/>"Fine!" he groaned, "I'll talk to them I guess."<br/>Cress beamed and kissed him. <br/>"You're the best!"</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>The connection was spotty. Thorne had landed the Rampion in California in the American Republic, but the biggest flat area to land in was out in the middle of nowhere unless you wanted to pay 60 univs for a landing fee in the city, which he did not. Thorne was not going to spend any more money on his parents -bleh- than necessary. So here he and Cress were, in the valley of a mountain. A couple of hundred miles from the city. <br/>"I'm clearing the connection, hold on."<br/>The screen in front of him glowed as Cress restarted their connection. She was typing furiously on the console plugged into Thorne's portscreen <br/>"One... more... there!" <br/>Cress pushed back from the keyboard and unplugged it, setting the cord and equipment on the pilot's controls. The comm rang, and Thorne felt his stomach drop.<br/>"This was a terrible idea," he whispered.<br/>"It will be fine," Cress reassured him, "It's not like they can hurt you here."<br/>It continued ringing, and ringing, and ringing. <br/>"But what if-"<br/>"Hello?" a female voice said from the portscreen, "Thorne residence."<br/>Thorne's teeth gritted at that. 'Thorne residence' his ass. The Rampion was the real Thorne residence in his mind. <br/>"Is this Karen Thorne?" Cress asked when he stayed silent. <br/>"Yes," replied the woman, "Is this some telemarketer again? I swear-"<br/>"No!" Cress blurted, "This isn't- I'm not- I mean-"<br/>"Mom?" Thorne asked, surprising himself.<br/>"Carswell? Is that you?" his mother asked.<br/>"This is Carswell Thorne, the savior of Earth and Luna, so... yes."<br/>"Well, why didn't you say anything? I didn't even know you had a new portscreen! Well, I guess since you git arrested you would need-"<br/>"Thanks, Mom, but we have something to say."<br/>"Who's we? Is it that girlfriend of yours? Was that the girl who answered first?"<br/>Thorne gritted his teeth again. His mother was such an insufferable woman. Only listened to the parts of sentences that sparked her interest, and talked on and on about herself or the failures of others<br/>"Yes," Cress piped in, "I'm Cress."<br/>"Oh! Well isn't that exciting! You know, I didn't get the chance to meet you at the gala a few months ago, but it is so wonderful to talk to you now! My husband, the military general, was concerned about you dating our son seeing as how you are Lunar, but since you're a hero it wasn't a problem at all!"<br/>Cress looked taken aback. "Doesn't she realize that's still offensive?" she whispered to Thorne. Thorne shook his head at her in an apology. Look at him- a hero, someone who helped save the world from his best friend's tyrannical aunt, apologizing on behalf of his ignorant parents.<br/>"No offense Mom," he said, meaning full offense, "But I don't care if you approve of Cress. Now, can we move onto what we actually were here to talk about?"<br/>His mother stayed silent for a minute. Remembering why she despised her son, Thorne thought. <br/>"Fine," his mother sighed, "I suppose it's too much to hope that you would consider catching up with your mother but go on."<br/>Cress gave him a look, like "she's got a point", but said nothing.<br/>"Would you consider... meeting up with us?" he said in one breath, regretting it as soon as he was finished. <br/>The port stayed silent. He was hoping she had hung up, but Karen Thorne responded through tears (which were probably from joy, but he hoped they were from anything else) "Of course! I never thought this day would come! Kingsley-" <br/>There were muffled noises as Karen spoke to her husband. Thorne ran a hand through his hair, ruining the perfectly styled bedhead look he had worked so hard on this morning. His hands were sticky from his hair gel when he was done. Cress handed him a wipe to clean it off with. <br/>"Okay," his mother said, back on the commlink, "We can meet you next Wednesday for dinner. Does that work for you? If not-"<br/>"Yeah, that's fine." Thorne interrupted. He would dread it until then, but otherwise, he would have to call again to reschedule, since his parents were so busy. <br/>"Perfect! Do you two want us to come to.. wherever you are?<br/>"No," he practically shouted. He was NOT letting his parents on this precious ship. It would only result in his mother commenting on how he "needed to get a nicer ship! This one is super old! you should get one of those nice shiny new ones" and his father scoffing the entire time because this was the ship Thorne deserted the military for. <br/>"Okay then," his mother said, not missing a beat, "You two could come here. It's settled."<br/>Oh, no. Nononononononononono.He was NOT going to his old house, either.<br/>"Why don't we go out to dinner, like in public?" he reasoned but his mother was already babbling her goodbye, wishing them safe travels and whatnot. The Link went dead before he could change the location of their meet-up.<br/>"Aces and spades and stars," he sighed, "I do not want to go back to that house."<br/>He ran his hands through his hair again and leaned his head back on the headrest so that he looked at the ceiling.<br/>"It will be fine," Cress said, "You will be a guest, free to leave whenever you please, and I'll be there with you."<br/>"I guess that helps, but I guarantee you they got rid of every trace I had ever lived there once I became a national disgrace when I deserted. And if not then, then definitely when I was a worldwide fugitive."<br/>"So what?" Cress said, "You don't want to be associated with them anyway. It's all for the best."<br/>He gave his girlfriend a skeptical glance. He seriously doubted all his parents' actions against him were 'for the best'. <br/>Cress leaned over and pressed a kiss to his lips. "Stop worrying. Let's go watch a movie or something."<br/>She stood and offered him her hand, and he accepted.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>